Take the moment
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Un fic Daddy!CrissColfer con un estilo a lo muy 'The New Normal' entren y disfruten.


Hi my little readers...este es un pequeño fic de Criss Colfer ...un poco al estilo de 'The New Normal'' espero les guste y les levante el animo.

Enjoy.

* * *

-Hola bebé. Me llamo Darren pero puedes llamar papi- dijo Darren mientras le hablaba a una cámara- Esperamos con ansias tu llegada…..-

-Darren, ¿Qué haces?- una voz de detrás de la cámara capto la atención del moreno

-Haciendo un video para nuestro futuro hijo-

-¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar la voz

-Sí, mira ven…..anda, ven- Se paró de la silla y salió del cuatro por un momento para volver con su marido- Vamos Chris, dile hola a nuestro bebé-

-Va a ser niña, Darren- se quejó Chris- Hola, bebé….como ves tu padre es un lunático que piensa hacer esto por los 9 meses de espera-

-No soy un lunático, quiero que el bebé sepa lo mucho que lo queremos aun cuando no lo hemos visto- Darren volteo a ver a Chris- Te amo

-Eres un cursi….pero te amo también- Chris se acerco a Darren para darle un beso pero este volteo a la cámara

-Esto no lo tienes que ver bebé-

* * *

-Vas a prender otra vez tu cámara, Criss- dijo Colfer mientras subía algunas cosas al carro de la pareja

-Sí, te lo dije voy a filmar tanto como sea posible- enfoco la cámara un poco más cerca de su marido- Mira amor, este es papi Chris que empaca cosas para ir a ver a tía Lea. Que soy cierto es quien nos hace el favor de engendrarte-

-Dudo que nuestro bebé sepa que es engendrar- se rio Chris

-Es por eso que tú se lo vas a enseñar, eso y lo de no tener sexo antes de los 30-

-Darren, no digas sexo enfrente de la cámara- lo regaño el menor

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que tú y yo hacemos cada…..-

-Darren- grito Chris completamente avergonzado- Sabes que este video va a llegar a manos de Lea, así que deja de hablar de nuestra vida privada-

Darren enfoco la cama a su cara y sonrió

-No es por presumir bebé pero Papi y yo nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos solos-

-¿Puedes subir al carro, por favor?-

Todo el camino Darren se la paso filmando, explicando al video cada cosa que venía, casas, arboles, animales, hasta los autos. Por muy ridículo que esto fuera a Chris le parecía adorable.

-Hemos llegado a casa de Tía Lea….- Chris rodo lo ojos- Tu padre se ve muy sexi cuando rueda los ojos-

Antes de que Chris tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo, Cory abrió la puerta con un bote de helado y una cuchara

-Hola…chicos- dijo cuando vio a la cámara- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos en glee otra vez?-

-No- respondió Chris- a Darren le agarro la maña de grabar todo lo que hacemos hasta que nazca en bebe-

-Estás loco viejo- rio Cory

-Ese que me acaba de llamar loco es tu Tío Cory, si, lo sé es muy alto. No te preocupes bebé con suerte sacaras la altura de tu padre Chris-

-Te lo dije- Chris entro a la casa

-Saluda tío Cory-

-Hola bebé…..pues si yo seré tu Tío Cory, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, como hacerte tatuajes, ir a concierto de rock con tu novio hippie, yo te cubriré- dijo riendo- Darren, deberías de ver tu cara ahora viejo. Vamos era broma. Entra-

Cuando Darren entro encontró a su marido acariciando la enorme panza de Lea. Hace algunos meses ella había aceptado alquilar su vientre para que la pareja pudiera tener su primer hijo, después de luchar meses con los paparazis, por fin podían tener una ''vida normal''.

-Te ves hermosa Lea- dijo Darren

-¿Vas a filmarme, Darren?- Lea sonrió un poco cuando vio la cámara enfrente de ella- Tu marido está loco-

-Eso es lo que yo digo-

* * *

-Hola bebé- hablo Darren a la cámara- Ven, voy a enseñarte algo-

La cama tenía la vista del pasillo que daba su recamara.

-Es domingo y por suerte tus padres tienen el día libre, así que papi Chris se queda dormido hasta tarde- cuando termino de decirlo ya había entrado al dormitorio donde Chris estaba profundamente dormido

-Mira lo hermoso que es tu padre- dijo Darren enfocando aún más a Chris. El joven escritor llevaba puesta una camisa que pertenecía a su marido y unos pantalones de dormir, su pelo estaba alborotado y un brazo colgaba de la cama.

-Yo creo que serás tan guapo como él, vas a ser todo un galán o una niña muy hermosa, aún no sabemos que eres-

-Va ser niña, Darren- dijo un dormido Chris

-Mira quien despertó- Darren se acostó aun lado de Chris y la cámara daba junto enfrente de la cara de Colfer- Te ves hermoso recién levantado-

-Apaga la cámara- se quejo

-No, esto debe ser grabado- se rio Criss

-Eres un lunático…..pero te amo-

Y la cámara se apagó.

* * *

La cámara filmaba un cuarto blanco de un hospital, se movía de un lado a otro y lo único que alcanzaba a verse eran unos cuadros y puertas.

-Darren siéntate de una vez-se quejó Chris que estaba igual de nervioso que Darren

-No puedo hoy nos dirán el sexo del bebe….no puedo-

-Darren Everett Criss, tengo 5 meses de embrazado, me siento gorda y aparte quiero comer todo el tiempo y esto es tu reverenda culpa, así que hazme el favor de sentarte y esperar- grito Lea desde el asiento de revisión

-Lo siento, Lea- y Darren se sentó

5 minutos más tarde la doctora entro con unos papales en la mano y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- brincaba Darren lo que hacía que la cámara se moviera

-Bueno les tengo muy buenas noticias, están en perfecta salud, tal parece que todo va bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Espere- interrumpió Chris- Dijo ¿están?-

-SI, son gemelos, niño y niña -

La cámara cayó al suelo

* * *

-Nos acabamos de enterar que son dos….son dos….dos- no dejaba de repetir Darren

-Lo siento bebes pero su padre Darren ha entrado en shock- dicho esto Chris apago la cama o eso creyó

-Chris, son dos bebes. ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-¿De qué hablas, D?- serás un excelente padre- dijo Chris consolando a su marido- Eres un hombre maravilloso por eso me case contigo y decidí formar una familia- Darren suspiro y miro a Chris

-No sé qué haría sin ti. Eres el amor de mi vida Chris. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esos dos bebes sean felices, seré un buen padre. Aunque no mejor que tu-

-Seremos buenos padres y eso lo sé porque nos tenemos el uno al otro- Chris aparto la silla de la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Darren- Podrás enseñarles a tocar la guitarra, a vestir de una forma rara pero al a vez sexy, también puedes enseñarles a olvidar las letras de las canciones-

-Tú puedes enseñarles a escribir un hermoso cuento para dormir, a bailar correctamente ballet. Quiero que se parezcan a ti, Chris, quiero que sean tan hermosos como tú, que tengan tu talento y….-

-Y yo quiero que sean como tú, que seas igual adorables-

Darren estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, no podía creer que tuviera a Chris en su vida. Y justo ahí, ese momento se dio cuenta de lo afortunado de que era, en lugar de decirlo, tomo la cara de su marido y lo beso. Aunque el beso tenía un ligero sabor a sal debido a las lágrimas del mayor, era un beso lleno de promesas, lleno de todo el amor que los dos se tenían.

-Te amo- dijo Chris sobre los labios de Darren

-Te amo- replico Darren

* * *

7 años después

-Ven aquí Dylan- gritaba una pequeña niña con un vestido azul y unos zapatos blancos

-No….atrápame Elizabeth…ven por mí- jugaba su hermano

-Eres un niño infantil. Dame mi muñeca- volví a gritar la niña

Darren bajaba de las escaleras acomodándose el corbatín, gruño cuando se deshizo otra vez. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a sus dos pequeños niños correr por toda la sala.

-Niños- grito Darren. Los dos se pararon en seco y miraron a su padre- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Dylan no me quiere dar mi muñeca- se quejó la pequeña

-Dylan- regaño Darren- Sabes que no debes quitarle las cosas a tu hermana- el pequeño niño agacho la mirada- ya sabes que hacer-

-Lo siento hermana- y le entrego la muñeca

-Gracias hermanito- le dio un beso.

-Ahora tu Elizabeth regrésale su mini guitarra- los niños se quedaron viendo sorprendidos ¿Cómo lo sabía?- no me vean así. Ustedes son mis hijos, los conozco bien- la niña saco el juguete de detrás del sillón de la sala-. Muy bien ahora…

- ¿Ya están mis bebes listos?- pregunto Chris bajando de las escaleras- Mírense se ven hermosos…. ¿qué paso aquí?- dijo Chris cuando noto lo quieto de sus hijos.

-Ya sabes amor, problemas de niños- explico Darren- Ahora vallan a traer sus cosas que ya es hora de ir a la obra de su tía Lea-

Los dos niños corrieron escaleras arriba.

-Te lo dije eres un maravilloso padre-

-Bueno, te tengo a ti para serlo- Darren tomo de la cintura a su marido y lo beso- Eres increíble-

-Somos increíbles-


End file.
